


Breathe (Until Tomorrow)

by invisiblyinked



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Dave dealing with Bro's death in his own Dave-way, Gen, POV Second Person, SADSTUCK ALL OF THE SADSTUCK, dave - Freeform, ish, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/invisiblyinked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You say it doesn't bother you but it does and you just can't bring yourself to admit it out loud--Bro/Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe (Until Tomorrow)

It doesn't really register at first that Bro is dead because you're still actually a little shocked that he lost because he's Bro and Bro doesn't _lose._ It goes against everything you've ever known and all the fucking laws of the universe because _this wasn't supposed to happen_.

It isn't until the blood is seeping out and staining your shoes and you notice he's got his Goddamn sword sticking out of his fucking abdomen (fuck dude, this is just so fucking messed up and you can't even bring yourself to look away so you just keep  _staring_ ), that it occurs to you that you had actually been expecting him to get up and brush it off like it was nothing.

But there's a fucking  _sword_ in his stomach and he isn't moving or breathing and his pointy anime shades that you always thought were stupid but somehow they looked cool on him are gone and you can't find them anywhere and there's blood matted in his white-blond hair andand--

_He's dead and he isn't coming back from this._

_  
_You stand there kind of awkwardly just hovering over your ( _dead)_ bro's ( _dead)_ body and then the weight of it hits you hard like a motherfucking suckerpunch to the gut and it brings you to your knees and you hope to  _God_ (or Buddha or Zeus or whoever the fuck is up there if there  _is_ anyone up there) that no one else is seeing this moment.

You dig your fingers into your palms so hard there's sure to be little crescent shaped marks there (or blood, but fuck if you didn't have enough blood on your hands already) and grit your teeth because Goddamnit you were too late and he wasn't supposed to fight Jack that wasn't his responsibility what the hell was he  _thinking?_

Now look what's happened; your brother (your father really, but fuck genetics he'll always be your big bro. He'll always be Bro) is dead and you couldn't stop it. You can't help but to think of how ironic it is that you're the Knight of Time but you were too late to prevent this, to help him, to save him even, maybe.

And now that you think about it you really hate this Knight of Time thing (shit is bogus man. shit is  _so_ bogus) and all the alternate timelines and trying to figure out what to say, what to do to make sure that none of your friends end up  _dead_ and they end up dying anyway (you are such a fucking shitty Knight of Time, you realize).

You never asked for any of this--you didn't even want to  _play_ this stupid fucking game but you probably would have gotten dragged into it somehow anyway. You guess it was kind of inevitable. Shit man, this fucking  _sucks_.

You stand up and bite your lip and glare at the offending object that's pinning Bro down. You decide it's gotta go but just taking it out will cause more blood to spill.

You know what, fuck it, you're gonna break that shit right off--clean and horizontal with an awesome flying kick.

You put your plan into action but it doesn't go quite as planned, in fact it was just fucking embarrassing, you think and pick yourself up off the floor and fix your shades after faceplanting from a motherfucking ~~flawless~~ pirouette off the sword.

Shit, you know what, maybe the sword should just stay there. Maybe that was a sign. It'd be too weird taking it anyway, you figure. 

Oh-okay, wait, someone's pestering you (Christ, can't you have one moment to yourself at least?)

You sigh and look at Bro's motionless form one last time

( _you're gonna miss him so much, your chest hurts and your head hurts and you kind of just want to get the hell out of here already_ )

and then you answer.


End file.
